hachans_precure_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Aida Emma
Aida Emma (相田エマ Aida Ema) is the lead Cure in Glitter Charm PreCure. She is the first cure to transform. She is a 13 year old girl who is always energetic. Emma's alter ego is Cure Love (キュアラヴ Kyuaravu). Her catchphrase is "Happiness to the max!" (しあわせ ハッピーネス! Shiawase Happīnesu!). ''Personality'' Emma is a cheerful girl who is great at sports and her studies. Her kindness makes her popular at school, and she has the trust of not only the students but adults as well. She often worries about other people, and takes on various problems on her own in order not to burden others. She is great at taking care of people, resolving conflicts, helping friends out with extracurricular activities, and solving problems. However, she often rushes into things before thinking it through. Emma is incredibly fast and if there is any problem to resolve, she shows that she is very competent. She makes friends very quickly and thinks about other people first. Also, she is very courageous, as she heads straight into danger to help people without thinking. She is shown to be a very open and tolerant person as she does not wonder about the existence of fairy mascots like Viv. Appearnce Emma has sharp magenta eyes and tanned skin. Her fluffy, brown chest-length hair worn in low pigtails held by hair and short bangs. She usually wears a dark pink mini-dress with a pink bow. Her pink sneakers have a white sole and pale pink strings. During summer she switches to a pink, short-sleeved blouse with buttons and a short, light pink layered skirt with a pair of white shoes. In winter she wears a pink sweater with a dark pink skirt, pink and green boots, and at times a beige jacket with pink buttons, pink gloves, and white earmuffs. Relationships Keso Andia - Andia is Emma's best friend since childhood. Kasa Gloria - Gloria is a friend of Emma and later on she becomes a Precure. Mao - She is her transformation partner. Cure Love "Overflowing Heart! Cure Love!" 溢れる心！ キュアラブ！ Afureru kokoro! Kyuarabu! Cure Love (キュアラブ Kyuarabu) is Emma's alter ego. Her powers come from love. She is the leader of the group. She is the first one to transform. Attacks Love Dynamite-is Cure Love's main attack. It is the first attack ever made by her. Heart Explosion-is Cure Love's finish attack. Twin Miracle Power Shoot (ツインミラクルパワーシュート Tsuin Mirakuru Pawā Shūto) - Her finisher with Cure Star. Power-Ups She can use Power Ups when she takes it seriously in the battle, when this happens, a pink light appears around her body. Etymology Aida(相韓):' ''Ai (相) means "togetherness" referring to being close to people who they trust her, while da (田) means "field". Ai could also indicate "love" (愛). '''Emma (エマ) Dosen't mean anything. Emma is an American name. Songs Emma along side with the other Cures sing the opening song (Glitter Charm Precure) and the ending song (Glitter Glitter). Trivia *Emma's birthday is on October 2nd. *Emma shares the same birthday with her best friend Andia. *She like Andia has the same zodiac sign, libra. Gallery aidaemma.jpg|Aida Emma (New) schooluniform.jpg|Emma in her school uniform Cureaida.jpg Curelove.jpg Category:Fan Series Category:Glitter Charm PreCure Category:Glitter Charm PreCure Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Cures Category:Main Cures Category:Pink Cure Category:Fan Cures Category:Fancharacter Category:Stub Category:Sub Category:Lead Cure